


Ex to See

by DimiGex



Category: Naruto
Genre: Bad Decisions, Drinking, F/M, For pretty much everyone, Former SasuSaku, I wrote this a long time ago, Implied Genma/Sakura, inspired by a song
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:54:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimiGex/pseuds/DimiGex
Summary: Sakura asks Genma out on a date, but does she have an ulterior motive?





	Ex to See

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old story (maybe a year?) that I finally got around to finishing/editing. Enjoy!

"Do you want to get a drink later?" Sakura leaned one shoulder against the wall of Ichiraku's ramen shop, challenging Genma with her stare. Tousled pink hair, rosy cheeks, and a smudge of dirt across her nose hinted that the kunoichi had just come from training. "You can pick me up at seven," she added, almost as an afterthought.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Genma chuckled in an attempt to hide his surprise. Though he had known Sakura for years, they'd never gone out, as friends or otherwise. Not that the thought hadn't crossed his mind.

Sakura nodded, pushing away from the wall to grin at Genma through her eyelashes. "Don't be late, and wear something besides your uniform."

Laughter bubbled through Genma's lips. Deciding to give Sakura a taste of her own medicine, he affected his most winning smile. "Rather demanding, aren't you?"

"I heard you were into that," Sakura teased, lips curling into a seductive curve.

Another burst of amusement escaped Genma's control. As a former student of both Kakashi and Tsunade, Sakura had always been off limits. Now, the pinkette looked at him with too much confidence, emerald eyes bright with the faintest hint of desire. Sticky strands of hair clung to Sakura's cheeks, and Genma consciously resisted the urge to tuck them behind her ear. While she wasn't as volatile as Tsunade, Sakura could easily break his hand if she perceived his actions as too forward.

"See you tonight," Sakura grinned, disappearing into the crowd.

Genma shook his head, glancing around for whomever had dared the kunoichi to approach him. When no one appeared, the tokujo shrugged and thought, what the hell? No harm in a drink.

Sunlight painted the buildings behind Genma in shades of gold, revealing the rapid approach of his evening deadline. On the off chance that he wasn't hallucinating, he figured that he should head home to get ready. It wasn't every day that he got asked out in such a demanding manner, so he might as well put a little effort into his appearance. Well, more than usual.

The empty apartment reminded Genma that he needed to clean and shop for groceries, but those tasks paled in comparison to a night of drinking. Even if he didn't understand the circumstances, the mystery only made his date with Sakura more beguiling. While there might be hell to pay in the morning, Genma had always been good at settling a debt.

After spending nearly half an hour under steamy shower, Genma stepped out. He tousled his hair with one hand, spraying water in all directions, then wrapped a towel around his waist. Heading into the bedroom, Genma surveyed his options. Not wearing his uniform wasn't difficult, but he didn't want to look like he was trying too hard either. Especially, since he wasn't sure what Sakura wanted.

After a few moments of indecision, Genma settled on a pair of dark jeans and a black t-shirt that showed his body to its best possible advantage. What was the point in hours of training if he hid the resulting muscle behind a bulky vest when he didn't have to? Genma dried his hair and applied some cream to make it smooth, then tied on his bandana. He tucked a couple kunai beneath his clothing and picked up his senbon. His agreement not to wear his uniform only extended so far.

Content that he'd met Sakura's requirements, Genma flipped the lights off and headed for his impromptu date. The evening breeze twisted around him, carrying the faintest trace of autumn. The streets weren't crowded, but a handful of acquaintances nodded in Genma's direction when he passed. Thankfully, none stopped to ask where he was going.

_There's nothing wrong with going out with Sakura_ , Genma reminded himself.  _She's old enough to make her own decisions. Besides, we're just friends._ Genma had almost convinced himself by the time he knocked on Sakura's door.

When the kunoichi answered, Genma temporarily forgot how to speak. Tight black pants accented Sakura's curves. Had her legs always been that long? An emerald shirt hung from one slim shoulder, exposing the porcelain skin beneath. Some trick of makeup made her eyes larger and brighter, while a flush warmed her cheeks. Genma's mouth went dry. Sakura had been pretty before, now she was stunning.

Crimson lips curved in amusement as Sakura stepped outside, closing the door behind her. "I was beginning to think that you weren't coming."

Genma swallowed the first response that came to mind, grinning instead. "I don't stand people up." His eyes swept over the woman a second time, drinking in the sight. "Especially not when they're dressed like that."

"You didn't put much effort into it," Sakura accused, feigning annoyance. Genma had noticed the way the woman's eyes lingered on his chest and arms when she'd first opened the door. She hadn't been entirely unpleased with the result of Genma out of uniform. And, if she kept giving him looks like that-Sakura nudged his shoulder.

"Well,  _you_ didn't tell me that I was supposed to dress up," Genma argued, halting his thoughts before they could run away with him. "I thought we were just going to have a drink."

Sakura rolled her eyes. "We are just having a drink. That doesn't mean you can't try."

"Do you want me to go home and change?" Genma asked, only half meaning the question, but Sakura gave him an appraising look anyway. He huffed a laugh when she shook her head. "Okay then, where are we going?"

The majority of bars in Konoha were dives frequented by shinobi, usually those recently returned from missions. Most wanted to forget the horrors they'd seen, others were looking for enjoyment in the midst of their chaotic lives. Fist fights and blood were as common as breathing in places like that. Genma had witnessed more than one drunken rivalry gone wrong with alcohol augmented emotions. He doubted that was what Sakura intended.

"You still haven't told me what tonight is about," Genma pressed.

"It isn't about anything," Sakura grumbled, black lined eyes flashing toward Genma. "Can't I ask you to drinks without it having to be about something? Shizune told me that I needed to live more."

Before Genma could be offended, laughter burst from his lips. "So, I'm some type of therapy?"

The pair took several strides in silence before Sakura responded. To Genma's surprise, she sighed and turned to face him, halting their progress in the middle of the street. A mix of emotions flitted across her features, then Sakura shook her head. "You're the fun time so that I don't need therapy."

Though Genma knew there was more to the story, Sakura didn't give him a chance to ask. She slid an arm through his, close enough that their hips bumped. "Don't take it personal. You don't look at me like everyone else does, and you make me laugh." Her lips twisted into a wicked smile. "Besides, you're easy on the eyes."

"That I am," Genma affirmed, letting the subject drop. He had plenty of time to figure out Sakura's angle. For now, he might as well enjoy it.

Sakura glanced down the street, eyes narrowing as she scanned the faces around them. With a soft chuckle, she steered Genma toward a inconspicuous bar tucked between two restaurants. It wasn't one that he frequented, and he did a double take at the panel by the door. It depicted a transparent, stylized shuriken drifting through a sea of blackness. Beneath the image, glossy letters spelled out the name.

"The Glass Shuriken," Genma read, rolling his eyes. "That doesn't even make any sense. What good is a glass shuriken? That's-"

"Shut up," Sakura growled, pulling him through the door. Multi-colored bottles glittered from behind the polished marble top while a mirror reflected scant light around the dim room. More upscale than his usual haunts, the atmosphere stank of thinly veiled threats rather than open bloodshed. It put him on edge.

Dozens of patrons crowded the bar and tables, despite the early hour. Few heads turned in the direction of Genma and Sakura's arrival, but he knew their presence had been noted by every shinobi in the bar. Though none of the faces belonged to close friends, they were familiar. Sakura observed the occupants with equal scrutiny, then moved toward the bar. Genma prefered to keep his back toward the wall, but she took that position for herself.

"Do you want something to drink?" Genma asked, slipping onto a stool next to Sakura. The woman turned toward him, then lifted her shoulders in a shrug. The deep, green fabric of her shirt shimmered in the low light from the bar, sliding down fractionally to reveal more skin.

Genma swallowed, then raised a hand to catch the barkeeper's attention. Once he had it, Genma ordered sake and two glasses. As Tsunade's apprentice, surely Sakura had experience with that particular alcohol. The man eyed Genma for a moment before returning with the bottle. Ignoring the glance, he poured a glass and nudged it toward Sakura. The woman drank it in one, burning gulp. When she placed the cup back on the counter, ruby lipstick ringed the edge.

Shaking her head, Sakura mumbled a thanks as Genma poured his own glass. He didn't comment as he filled hers a second time. Something was off about tonight, and he was determined to figure out what it was.

A gust of autumn air swirled through the bar as the door opened again. Genma started to turn, pausing when Sakura slid closer to the edge of her stool. Her body leaned precariously close to his as her eyes locked on the entrance. After a moment, she moved back and raised a hand to play with her hair, twisting the strands, first one way, then the other. It had grown longer in the years of peace, and Sakura had arranged it in loose curls that framed her face for their outing.

When Sakura twined one wave around her finger, Genma caught her hand. "Stop that," he chided, refusing to admit that he knew she was undoing all of her hard work by playing with it. "Why are you so nervous?"

"I'm not nervous," Sakura argued, jerking her hand away from Genma's to adjust her shirt. She draped it carefully off one shoulder, showing as much skin as possible without risking the garment sliding too far. Despite his best efforts, Genma's eyes traced the trail of her fingers.

To cover the slip, Genma finished his sake, then refilled the glass. "In case you've forgotten, you asked me out. If anyone is going be on edge, it should be me."

Sakura tipped her head to the side, laughing. "I don't think any girl could make you nervous. You're way too confident for that, some might even say arrogant."

Genma rolled his eyes. "You know, I might be a little out of practice at this dating thing, but I'm pretty sure the insults start after a couple of months."

"You've been with someone long enough to reach that point?" A blush tinted Sakura's cheeks as soon as the words left her mouth. "That was rude. What I meant to say, is that there are always rumors about you and someone, except it's never the same someone for more than a week or two. How do you do it?"

"Sparkling charisma," Genma offered, choosing to ignore the jab about his personal life. It only served to underscore the fact that something was off with Sakura. She wasn't usually that straightforward. "Besides, you need to be with someone for longer than a week to get them to hate you."

If Sakura knew Genma's words to be a lie, she didn't call him on it. Instead, she reached for her glass after a soft chuckle. The flush of her cheeks had already deepened more than makeup could account for. Sakura leaned close with a flirty smile. "Forgive me?"

Genma slammed his defenses into place. He wasn't going to underestimate a pretty woman just because she was young; he'd made that mistake before. No, Sakura had an ulterior motive. Genma didn't doubt that she might find him attractive; he hadn't been born with a false sense of modesty, after all. But the night and day difference in his companion's behavior signaled a more nefarious motive.

"You could make it up to me," Genma teased, leaving the comment open ended enough to make Sakura do a double take when she caught the implication. After allowing her mind to jump through possibilities, he grinned. "You could tell me what this is all about."

Sakura huffed and threw her hands up. "Would you drop it already? I just wanted to have a good time."

"You could have at least picked a better place," Genma groused. "There isn't even room to dance in here."

"This place is perfect." Sakura answered, pressing closer to Genma with a grin that promised far more than she'd ever be able to deliver. "Besides, it's more about the company than the atmosphere, dancing notwithstanding."

Genma inclined his head fractionally, studying Sakura. Her eyes kept drifting away from his to study the other patrons. The door received equal attention every time it swung inward. Then, as if she'd realized her distraction, Sakura's gaze would slide back to his with enough heat to set the building afire. Genma lifted his glass again, letting the liquid distract him from that particular danger.

The pair lapsed into uneasy small talk of the weather and various happenings around the village. Yes, Raido really got placed on gate duty for a prank that Genma may or may not have orchestrated. No, Naruto and Hinata still hadn't gotten together despite the girl's pining. The newest group of genin were even more pathetic than Sakura's graduating class. The conversation droned on until Genma began planning his excuse to leave. The night was still young, and there was every chance that he might meet another girl-

A warm hand brushed across Genma's unprotected chest, temporarily halting his thoughts. Sakura had moved closer, close enough that he could smell the strawberry sweetness of her shampoo. While he didn't push the woman away, Genma looked at her through narrowed eyes. "What are you doing?"

Ignoring his words, Sakura leaned up to kiss Genma. At least, that was her intent. He moved back just far enough that her caress brushed over his freshly shaven jaw rather than his lips. Sakura laughed, a sound far too forced to be natural, and moved a hand up to Genma's shoulder. The space between them remained hardly more than a breath, and improper thoughts poured through Genma's mind. He cut his eyes to their bottle of sake, but the amount missing didn't explain her sudden change

Then, Genma noticed the hush filling the room. Sakura's forwardness had overwhelmed his normal shinobi instinct to be aware of his surroundings at all times. Now, Genma felt eyes crawling over his back, boring into him. He waited for three heartbeats, then raised his glass and glanced over one shoulder. Two of the most powerful shinobi in Konoha filled the doorway, sunlight and darkness in equal measure.

Indignation flooded through Genma. "You knew he'd be here," he accused. " _That's_  why you asked me out."

"I don't know what you're talking about," Sakura protested, cheeks flaming the reddest they'd been all evening.

"You wanted Sasuke to see us together," Genma filled in the blanks, holding off his shock that Sakura didn't actually want him.

A memory pushed its way forward. A couple of weeks ago, Raido had sauntered into Genma's apartment, eager to share the latest gossip. While that wasn't unusual, the reenactment of Sakura and Sasuke's messy break-up had been cringe worthy to say the least. Raido had been on gate duty, which had nothing to do with Genma, unlike his current predicament, and had seen the whole thing. He spared no detail, from Sasuke's indifference, to Sakura's begging.

The pair had been a couple on and off after the war, though only Sakura's persistence kept them together. Sasuke spent more time out of the village than in it, and Genma couldn't understand why anyone would want the arrogant little shit in the first place. Perhaps the prestige of having the last Uchiha? At least, that had to be what attracted the others. Sakura was different. She actually seemed to love him, despite the man's flaws. Until, he admitted to being in love with someone else, anyway.

Sasuke had let slip that he had feelings for someone else, or maybe Sakura pried it out of him. Raido hadn't been certain. Either way, the explosion had been magnificent. A squad of doton users needed over an hour to repair the damage. Sasuke had escaped unscathed, leaving the village, and Sakura, without a backward glance. It had been the talk of Konoha for days, until Kakashi and Naruto squashed the rumors, spoilsports.

Reminded of the reason for this escapade, Genma slid his eyes back toward Sakura. The girl flushed more under his gaze, the tips of her ears turning pinker than her hair. "You wanted to use me to make him jealous," he reasoned.

"That's not  _entirely_ true," Sakura hedged, leaning close. "You  _do_  make me laugh."

Genma reached across the scant space separating him from Sakura. His fingers brushed at a curl that had slipped across her cheek. To anyone watching, the action would appear intimate and familiar. Tucking the strand into place, Genma smiled. "You should have told me that you wanted to make him jealous."

"Would you have gone along with it?" Sakura glanced up through her lashes, permanent blush staining her cheek. The woman felt some shame in what she'd done, at least.

While Genma knew that he should be offended, and some part of him was, he couldn't help but admire the plan. His reputation made sure there would be gossip. There always was when Genma was out with someone new, but someone like Sakura?  _Definitely_. Even if Sasuke didn't see them together, the rumor would get back to him. This bar had been a good choice too. It wasn't popular enough to draw the whole village, but wasn't obscure enough to hide their "date" either. Sakura was a clever girl.

Admiration only led Genma so far, however. Sakura  _was_ using him, but he'd been known to help friends out of tough spots from time to time. The way that Sasuke led Sakura on for so long annoyed Genma, on principle. His reputation of getting around had some truth to it, but he didn't take advantage of the women he was with. Ground rules were established early on, normally that it would be a fling with no lasting attachments for as long as they both wanted. That kept anyone from getting too invested. Sasuke had treated Sakura like an afterthought, something to have when he wanted, then ignore when he was through.

Decision made, Genma moved his hand over Sakura's, rubbing his thumb across soft skin. The woman glanced up, confusion evident in her emerald eyes as they searched his. Genma smiled and leaned closer. "Maybe," he offered, finally answering the earlier question.

Sakura's gaze slid over Genma's shoulder, her lips curling into a soft smile. The expression could only mean that Sasuke had noticed them. Genma turned his body more toward hers, brushing his knees against hers. To the woman's credit, shd didn't shy away from the touch. If anything, she leaned closer. Genma's lips brushed the shell of her ear. "Is this what you wanted?"

An undeniable shiver raced through Sakura, but Genma couldn't tell if the tremble came from nervousness or excitement, probably both. A hand closed on his arm, pulling Genma around. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Having a drink," Genma answered, finishing the sake in front of him before returning his attention to his assailant.

Fury radiated off Sasuke in waves hot enough to scorch, while Naruto stood beside him, guiltless blue eyes looking between Sakura and Genma in confusion. Sasuke's face contorted in an unattractive way. "She is  _half_  your age."

"And no longer any of your concern, from what I heard," Genma answered. "Just because you're a fool doesn't mean the rest of us are."

Alcohol dulled Genma's survival instincts, allowing him to give air to words that he probably should keep to himself. The sake had done its work, but so had Sakura. Genma had seen too many women damaged by boys like Sasuke, the ones who thought the world revolved around them. Sakura didn't need to be another of those statistics. If this would make her feel better, he could play along.

Sensing that he wouldn't get anywhere with Genma, Sasuke looked past him to Sakura. "We need to talk."

Genma flicked his eyes toward the woman's face, wondering if Sakura would really play this through. If she wanted to get back together with Sasuke, Genma had just made a needless enemy of one of the strongest shinobi in Konoha. The pinkette caught her lower lip between her teeth and met Genma's gaze before looking at Sasuke. "I don't have anything else to say."

The normal buzz of conversation fell silent as the other patrons openly eavesdropped on the conversation. All the members of the famed Team Seven in one place was always enough to cause a stir, add in the hint of danger sparking between Genma and Sasuke, and Konoha had its evening entertainment.

"We aren't finished with this," Sasuke said, reaching for Sakura's hand.

Genma caught the man's wrist. The pair looked at one another for a long moment, then the Uchiha jerked his arm away. Genma let him go. "She said that she doesn't want to talk to you anymore. She couldn't be any clearer. It's time for you to go," the tokujo affected a lazy slouch a he looked up at the men opposite him.

Shock painted Naruto's face, and his mouth fell open. His lips moved silently, attempting to form the words that he couldn't force out. Genma saw the flush on Sakura's cheeks, but it was impossible to tell where her emotions stood. Sasuke's were easier to read: fury, hatred, arrogance. He looked the same as always, but Genma knew his taunting had irked the younger man.

"Do you want to talk about this outside?" Sasuke's emotionless tone should have given Genma pause. He was a god among shinobi, possessing powers that Genma could only dream of. Even so, this wasn't battle. Sasuke was young enough, and dumb enough, to assume that fists would be the weapons of choice rather than jutsu. Genma had just enough alcohol in his system to disabuse Sasuke of that notion.

Genma tipped his head and stood. "If that's what you want."

Naruto pushed between Genma and Sasuke, easy smile on his face. "Let's not let this get out of hand, I'm sure there's a reasonable explanation."

"Don't worry," Genma interrupted. "I won't kill him. I'm just going to teach him a lesson that he won't forget."

Sasuke bristled at the insinuation. The soft laugh that slipped from Sakura's lips encouraged Genma. He turned toward the woman, taking in the the shimmer of excitement in her eyes. If he was going to see this through, he might as well make it memorable. Genma closed the distance between them, and raised one hand to follow the delicate curve of her cheek. "For luck," Genma murmured, leaning in to press his lips against Sakura's.

The woman's mouth opened in surprise, and after a moment, he deepened the kiss. The movement would have been impossible to miss to anyone watching. Sakura's hands curled against Genma's shoulders as she answered him. He held the touch until his lungs burned for air and the world tipped around him.

Grinning, Genma turned. Sasuke's fist slammed into his jaw hard enough to lift him from the floor. His side hit the bar, driving the air from his lungs in a grunt. Pressing his hands against the glossy surface, Genma pushed himself back onto his feet. Pain flared through his mouth as blood trickled from the cut where his lip and teeth met. Summoning every ounce of pettiness in his body, Genma smiled. "I really thought you'd hit harder than that."

Naruto wrapped his arms around Sasuke's chest when the man lunged toward Genma. Hatred burned in the Uchiha's eyes, but his friend held him back. Straightening, Genma offered an arm to Sakura. "Let's get out of here."

Near complete silence filled the bar as the woman answered Genma's offer. Insults poured from Sasuke's mouth in an uncharacteristic show of anger, but Genma ignored him. Naruto looked stunned as the pair walked arm in arm from the room. Part of Genma wondered if Sakura went on instinct or a conscious desire to leave with him. Either worked. Genma hoped that he'd played his part well enough.

When they stepped outside, Sakura slapped Genma's stomach with the back of her hand. "What were you thinking? I can't believe you did that. He could have killed you."

Groaning, Genma glanced up at the handful of stars scattered across the dusky sky. He stumbled forward two steps, the lights multiplying tenfold. Sakura caught him before he could collapse in the street. "Could you lecture me later," he ground out between clenched teeth. When the woman raised an eyebrow at him, he forced an explanation. "I'm pretty sure he broke my jaw."

Cool hands brushed the offending spot, followed almost immediately by warmth. The soft tingle of healing spread through Genma's body, dulling the pain that he'd barely managed to hold at bay. He sagged against Sakura in relief, only then realizing that her entire body shook with laughter.

"You're such an idiot," Sakura accused, barely containing the underbreath giggles as she concentrated on healing. The heat and lack of pain made Genma giddy.

"You're a medic, so it was only going to hurt for a little while," Genma reasoned. Talking came easier as her hands fell away. He opened his mouth and found the ache considerably better. Smirking up at Sakura, Genma continued. "Besides, how else was I going to get you to take me home?"

Sakura shook her head, dragging Genma back onto his feet. "I never said anything about taking you home."

"It would be irresponsible not to," Genma answered, noting the mischief in her smile. "I'm drunk, and injured, because of you. You should monitor me overnight, I might have a concussion. Besides, think of the rumors  _that_ would start."

"Fine, but you're sleeping on the couch." Sakura agreed, tightening the arm around Genma's back.

Genma grinned. It was a start.


End file.
